Behind The Scenes of TDDW
by msneko7
Summary: Here's your chance to see behind the scenes of Total Drama dance Battle, another fic of mine. Join our cast and see whats happening when the camera's aren't around!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the little companion to TDDB. So if you haven't read that, ch-ch-check it out. Dedicated to all the people who sent their OC's in.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKOHGODHELPMEIMTRAPPEDTHEMARYSUESARETAKINGOVERDEARGODITSBEENSOLONGPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGE

Location: The stage

Time: 7:00 ET

Characters: Joss, Amanda, Lilia, Sam

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKHOLYMOTHEROFCRAPTHEIRCLAWINGMEWITHTHEIRPERFECTLYMANICUREDHANDSPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"Ok, you guys all ready for this?"

A chorus of yeses confirms the answer, as Joss sets the laptop that's connected to the projector and sound system to the English translation of Luvoratorrrrry.

"Free from the meter programming

"I like you," just kidding―  
The usual complaints  
Bolts? Nuts?  
They're all just Bad  
My gaze on you, a dangerous war  
My chest pounding; Shoot an arrow in my heart, you know?  
I'll use my feminine charms and take you down, bitch  
I'll make only, only you SICK, with this verse of mine, KICK!  
Hey, look over at me! Give us kiss!

（DANCE!）

With the lips of a liar, show me the limits of your deceit  
I won't take anyone but you  
And more- Won't you let me be even more selfish?

Love's a winning streak, only for seasoned veterans  
Spout lies, show off, lean and fall down  
You turn, giving me your usual troubled face  
"Yeah, yeah." "Hey, are you even listening?!"  
But, I can't bring myself to hate that part of you,  
and you're a step above, you'd hit me  
I can't talk back, I just can't say a thing!  
The angry face I show you is fake

Wow…yeah…Wow…

Rely on me even more  
Desire even more, more  
（Love me Love me Love me Do!）  
（Give me Give me Give me Hug!）  
Trouble yourself over me even more  
I want, want you  
to bother me for it  
（Love me Love me Love me Do!）  
（Give me Give me Give me Hug!）

Love Me Baby Baby  
Give Me Very Very  
Please, go ahead, do it so rough there's no time to breathe  
Beasty Gimmick Gimmick  
Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi  
I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now  
Knock Down

Love Me Baby Baby  
Give Me Very Very  
Take that unbreathing thing and force it in my mouth  
I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now  
Knock Down

Listen to my voice even more  
Lead me astray with your words,  
If you've been programmed to do so, Baby,  
it's all meaningless  
You know what I want?  
I, I alone to be the subject of your LOVE  
In my mind, I keep pretending to be tough  
But you've realized the truth, right, my Darling?  
A change in enthalpy, "Why?!" I don't know what's going on anymore  
All I want is for you to be next to me

（DANCE!）

Love Me Baby Baby  
Give Me Very Very  
Please, go ahead, do it so rough there's no time to breathe  
Beasty Gimmick Gimmick  
Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi  
I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now  
Knock Down

Love Me Baby Baby  
Give Me Very Very  
Take that unbreathing thing and force it in my mouth  
Beasty Gimmick Gimmick  
Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi  
I wanna be destroyed with us as we are right now  
Knock Down"

The music blast through the speakers as the four girls dance through the steps, turning, jumping, sliding in a mess of fun, all in their PJ's, until the song stops.

"Oi, Mandy, it's your turn." calls out Lilia in an impatient voice.

"Fine. Fine. Um, True Love by P!nk and In Between by Beartooth." Says Amanda, in her blue nightgown.

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (whoa oh oh)  
There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you (whoa oh oh)  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad, I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothin' else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Just once tried to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try no to be so mean (whoa oh oh)  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance!)  
You can do it babe  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad, I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothin' else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Think it must be love (I love you)  
I think it must be love (I love you)  
Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete  
I think it must be  
True love, it must be true love  
It must be true love

Nothin' else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
No one else can break my heart like you"

"

Woah-oah-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oah-oh-oah  
Woah-oah-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oah-oh-oahh

Life just sucks when all you know is the bottom  
It's not your choice, there's no escaping it  
Get up and run as far as you can  
Head to higher ground while there's a chance to live

Don't run away, run away, runaway  
Don't run away, run away, runaway (run)  
Up on the mountain I see down below  
It's easy to lose yourself I know  
Can't hear what you're shouting, I'm deaf to your show  
It's easy to lose your self control  
Everybody gets high, everybody gets low  
Life can be such overdose  
Up on the mountain I see down below  
It's easy to lose yourself I know in the in between

Life's so dark when everyday is a struggle  
Why go out and see the world on fire  
Don't let your mindset become what controls you  
Speak right now and make the choice to grow

Don't run away, run away, runaway  
Don't run away, run away, runaway (Run!)  
Up on the mountain I see down below  
It's easy to lose yourself I know  
Can't hear what you're shouting, I'm deaf to your show  
It's easy to lose your self control  
Everybody gets high, everybody gets low  
Life can be such overdose  
Up on the mountain I see down below  
It's easy to lose yourself I know in the in between  
Oh  
In the in between

I won't let pain get in my way  
I can't have silence claiming me  
We have strength in numbers, strength in numbers  
To get us through the day  
No compromises to be made, this is a war we're gonna win  
We have strength in numbers, strength in numbers  
To get us through the day

Up on the mountain I see down below  
It's easy to lose yourself I know  
Can't hear what you're shouting, I'm deaf to your show  
It's easy to lose your self control  
Everybody gets high, everybody gets low  
Life can be such overdose  
Up on the mountain I see down below  
It's easy to lose yourself I know in the in between

Woah-oah-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oah-oh-oahh  
In the in between  
Woah-oah-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Woah-oah-oh-oahh  
In the in between"

"Great job! Now my turn! I chose Uma Thurman and Sugar, We're Goin Down by FallOut Boy!" calls out Joss from the seats below, wearing no shoes, an oversized tank top with the words "You Read My Shirt; That's Enough Social Interaction" and fuzzy pants.

"I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
I'll keep you like an oath  
"May nothing but death do us part..."

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head

The stench, the stench of summer sex  
And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes  
Divide me down to the smallest I can be  
Put your, put your v-v-venom in me

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
I'll keep you like an oath  
"May nothing but death do us part..."

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head

The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb  
Is worth two lions, but here I am  
And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams  
But they're not quite what they seem

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
I'll keep you like an oath  
"May nothing but death do us part..."

You'll find your way  
And may death find you alive  
Take me down the line  
In Gem City we turned the tide  
You'll find your way  
And may death find you alive  
Take me down the line  
In Gem City we turned the tide

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
I'll keep you like an oath  
"May nothing but death do us part..."

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
I'll keep you like an oath  
"May nothing but death do us part..."

"Am I more than you bargained for yet

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

 _[x2:]_  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

 _[x2:]_  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it!"

"Now it's your turn Sam!'

"Alright, Last Friday Night, by Katy Perry and Bad Romance by Lady GaGa." Sam gets onto the stage wearing a long pink night gown and fuzzy pink slippers

'There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbecue

This a hickey or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
We're screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga oh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick, I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga oh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

(J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche j'veux ton amour)  
I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) want your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance"

"Alright. Lilia, its your turn,'

"Finally, Halloween by Aqua and What You Want by Evanescence."

"Hello?

Remember me?  
Who's there?  
I got your number

Oh no, no  
I'm back to hunt you down  
No, stay away  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home

'Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening

The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing

Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go

I'm right here now  
Oh please, tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare

You better run  
I'm back to hunt you down

[Chorus]  
Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running

(Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah)  
(Just keep running)  
(Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah)  
(Just keep running)

Hell broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
My Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get me

Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go

I am right here now  
Oh please tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare

You better run  
I'm back to hunt you down

[Chorus]

(Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah)  
(Just keep running)  
(Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah)  
(Just keep running)

It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, ha ha ha ha ha  
Could be the boy from next door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Ha ha ha ha ha!

Kids and children fight  
Pumpkin and candlelight  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High  
Tonight!

[Chorus]

Halloween!

(Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah)  
(Just keep running) Halloween  
(Just keep running, oh, keep on running, yeah)  
(Just keep running) Halloween

Ahh!"

"Do what you, what you want  
If you have a dream for better  
Do what you what you want  
Till you don't want it anymore (Remember who you really are)

Do what you, what you want  
Your world's closing in on you now (It isn't over)  
Stand and face the unknown (Got to remember who you really are)  
Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection

Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe we can break through

Do what you, what you want  
You don't have to lay your life down (Is it over?)  
Do what you what you want  
Till you find what you're looking for (Got to remember who you really are)

But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you  
Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe

Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe

There's still time, close your eyes  
Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul  
Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down

Hello, hello, it's only me  
Infecting everything you love  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe

Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to learn forgiveness

Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain  
There must be a way to believe we can break through

Remember who you really are  
Do what you want, you want!"

As the last note plays, the girls gather onto the stage, in various positions of laying down, sitting, and half asleep. And that is where we shall leave them.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKHEYWHOISTHATDIDTHEYCOMETOSAVEMEOHNOTHEIRJUSTANOTHERPRISONERHEYBUDDYWHATSYOURNAMEPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

 **Bonus Scene!**

"What do you think you're gonna do next?"

"Well, I'm trying out for Total Drama Lilydale. Any of you can try out. Its hosted by Chris, and is written by Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart. "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is a bit late, but i wanted to do a New Years thing so yeah.**

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKOHGODDEARLORDTHEYHAVERELEASEDTHEPLOTBUNNIESHELPTHEARETEARINGATMYFACEOHLORDNONONOPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGE

Location: some party room at the filming studio

Time: countdown to midnight

Characters: Joss, Amanda, Lilia, Michio, Sam, Hayden, Dark, Kaden

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKTELLMYFRIENDSTHATTHEYAREAWESOMEBUTTHECANTHAVEMYSTUFFANDTELLLEAHSHEISAMAIZINGPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

The crew decided to host a New Year's party, and the cast was invited. People who were booted off were also invited, but Hayley and Alec refused. Their loss. It was close to midnight. Some celebrities in Times Square were discussing this year's highlights while the ball was dominating the background. In three separate areas of the party, contestants were gathering. Except for Dark and Kaden. Dark was skulking in the corner. Kaden was in the other corner playing Goat Simulator on his phone.

10...

Lillia pulled Michio over into an alcove with a face half giddy and half something else. Was it fear, or...?

9...

A giggling Hayden and a exuberant Sam were sitting in a love seat telling jokes.

8...

Joss and Amanda were simply enjoying each others company, smiling and holding hands.

7...

The lights were dim with little candles scattered here and there casting shadows on the walls and on the faces of people making so only those closest to you were in focus, the rest were a blur of skin tones.

6...

A violinist added harmony to the lilting music as glasses clinked and people laughed. Jewelry adorning women causing a dazzling star like effect.

5...

As the New Year's ball dropped ever farther towards a new year, a new beginning, couples laughed friends shared inside jokes and cast knowing smiles at our heros.

4...

Hayden leaned closer to Sam. She smelled of vanilla extract.

3...

As the seconds ticked by, the girls layed their heads together, faintly blushing.

2...

Lilia leaned into Michio, with a grin spreading across her face.

1

As the ball dropped three types of kisses happened across the room. One that was slightly a surprise, but was welcome nonetheless, the kind where one person has their eyes closed, the other doesn't at first, but then they do and it's a wonderful type of bliss for a boy and a girl trying to figure out the world.

Another was the type where both people know 'Alright, this is going to happen' and it does and there they are, kissing each other, it's a bit uncoordinated at first, but then it's not and it's the kind you dream of when you hear the words 'First Kiss' , the kiss between two unconventional princesses who don't need princes for their fairy tale.

The last one was also a surprise, the kind you aren't really sure if its one you liked until later, the kind that is initiated by one person, it's a bit shy, but also a bit rough and one person has their eyes open in shock because lip contact and well, says the brain, this may take a while to process.

And when it ends, when they go back to being separate entities, each a jumble of emotions, the scene fades to black.

o0o0o

 **Bonus Scene!**

It was just a quick peck on the lips. A little tease from a boy who recently discovered he was not bisexual, but a biromantic asexual to a boy who did not like cuteness and was straight and currently chasing the other boy and screeching bloody murder. As Dark ran like the hounds of hell were behind hime, Kaden thought with an amused grin, "The people on the internet are right. You only live once!"


End file.
